boomtownfandomcom-20200216-history
Neal McDonough
Neal McDonough, born February 13, 1966 in Dorchester, Massachusetts, USA, is an actor. He stars as David McNorris in the first and second seasons of Boomtown. He has also appeared in Biography Career In 1991, McDonough won the Best Actor Dramalogue for "Away Alone". McDonough has made many television and film appearances since then, including Star Trek: First Contact, Minority Report and The Hitcher. McDonough was set to star in the ABC dramedy Scoundrels but was fired for refusing to do sex scenes for the show. He credits his family and his Catholic faith for his decision. McDonough portrays Jesus in "The Truth & Life Dramatized audio New Testament Bible," a 22-hour, celebrity-voiced, fully dramatized audio New Testament which uses the Catholic edition of the RSV. He starred in the 2001 HBO miniseries Band of Brothers. Boomtown creator Graham Yost was a writer for the show. McDonough played First Lieutenant Lynn "Buck" Compton, a well liked officer who developed shell shock during World War II. He appeared alongside his future Boomtown co-star Donald Wahlberg. In the 2002 to 2003 television season he joined the starring cast of Boomtown. He played Assistant District Attorney David McNorris. He reprised his role for the second season in fall 2003. He appeared in all 24 of the series episodes, up to its cancellation in 2003. In the 2004 to 2005 television season he starred in the short lived drama Medical Investigation. McDonough starred as Dave Williams on the fifth season of Desperate Housewives in the 2008 to 2009 television season. In 2012 McDonough had a recurring role in the third season of FX crime drama Justified as Robert Quarles, a Detroit gangster with a troubled past. The show was created by Yost. The season also featured Boomtown cast member Mykelti Williamson in a prominent recurring role. He was cast as Police Chief Parker in Frank Darabont's TNT pilot L.A. Noir. Personal life McDonough was born in Dorchester, Massachusetts, the son of Catherine (née Bushe) and Frank McDonough, motel owners who emigrated from Ireland, with his mother coming from County Tipperary and his father from County Galway. McDonough was raised Roman Catholic. He grew up in Barnstable, Massachusetts, graduated from Barnstable High School, and attended Syracuse University, where he was initiated and became a member of the Sigma Chi Fraternity and graduated with a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree in 1988. His roommate in college was Brett Pollock, current broadcaster for the Omaha Storm Chasers of the Pacific Coast League. McDonough frequently appeared as "Captain Laser", inspiring young students to bring their studies to completion. From there, McDonough trained for a short time at the London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art (LAMDA). McDonough is married to Ruvé Robertson, with whom he has a son, Morgan "Little Buck" Patrick (born November 2005), and three daughters, Catherine Maggie (born May 14, 2007), London Jane (born January 11, 2010), and Clover Elizabeth (born August 15, 2011). Credits Starring References External links *Neal McDonough at IMDb *Neal McDonough at Wikipedia *[[W:C:justified:Neal McDonough|Neal McDonough at the Justified wiki]] *[[W:C:wikiofbrothers:Neal McDonough|Neal McDonough at Wiki of brothers, the Band of Brothers wiki]] Category:Starring cast